


Together Forever

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Riku and Tsumugi been married for a year. A typical day of their living together
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Takanashi Tsumugi
Series: i7RarePair2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 6
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	Together Forever

Tsumugi's eyes flutter open as the sunlight hit her eyes. The figure of a red head Nanase Riku who was sleeping peacefully enter her sight.

A smile widened across Tsumugi's lips as she reached out her hand caressingly the cheek of her husband lovingly.  
It had been a year since the both of them had made a vow at the church to be together forever.

Riku move slightly before his eyes open slowly, revealing the beautiful bright red hues.

A smile spread across his feature when he saw Tsumugi's face. "Morning Tsumugi." he greeted.

"Morning Riku" Tsumugi return the greeting with a smile on her feature.

The both of them glance at the clock on the table, that was when they realize that they are going to be late for their schedule. 

"We are going to be late." The both of them exclaimed at the same time as the got out of bed.

"We got a schedule for IDOLISH7 in the morning." Tsumugi reminded Riku.  
"I got it." Riku quickly got out of bed making it, while Tsumugi hurried towards the kitchen once she got dress.

Riku made his way to the dinning table once he had gotten dress. Tsumugi had already prepared breakfast placing it on the table.

"The breakfast you made looks delicious Tsumugi." Riku answered as Tsumugi soon sat down joining him. 

Riku took a bite out of the breakfast that Tsumugi prepared, his feature lighten in delight as he took another bite.

"Your cooking is really great Tsumugi." Riku complimented

"Of course." Tsumugi pumped her fist chuckling. "I been practicing from Yuki-san and Mitsuki too. I am glad that you like them."  
Tsumugi love to see the earnest smile on Riku's everyday as he eat the breakfast that she prepared. It makes it her effort to learn and do it everyday.

Tsumugi immediately stood up, excusing herself, making her way to the toilet after awhile

"Are you alright Tsumugi?" Riku question in concern seeing how Tsumugi had been sick lately. 

"Do you want to take the day off today and go see a doctor?" Riku question in concern as he reached out his forehead leaning against Tsumugi.

Tsumugi's feature heated up in a bright red, heart beating fast against her chest when she felt her husband so close to her.

"You aren't running a fever." Riku hold her hand in concern.

"Riku. I am fine. Really? There is something i need to let you know. I tell you tonight after work." Tsumugi assured Riku, squeezing the red head hand gently.

"We should get going before we are late." Tsumugi reminded Riku.

"A-Ah! you are right!" Riku quickly finish his share of toast as he held hand interlocking it with Tsumugi as they made his way out of their apartment.

Riku shivered slightly at the cold. "My hand felt cold in this cold"

Tsumugi place their hand inside the right pocket of her jacket. "This way it keep both our hand warm." 

Tsumugi's consideration and kindheartedness never failed to make his heart move. He only sank more in love each day with her.

Riku nodded as the couple made their way to the studio. They part way in the noon as Riku schedule had ended for the day as Tsumugi accompay Yamato for his  
latest Drama shooting.

\-----------------  
"Thanks for the hardwork Tsumugi." One of the staff at the production company bid her farewell as work had ended for the day. 

Tsumugi walked out to see a familiar figure standing outside the studio waiting for her. 

"Riku." Tsumugi approach her husband, who was elated to see her as well.  
Tsumugi embrace Riku, feeling the warmth of her husband arms around here. The distance between them close before their lip met. 

Tsumugi broke off from the kiss after awhile  
"You come to pick me up after work Riku? Thank you?" Tsumugi lips smile in happiness, interlocking her hand with Riku. "Did you wait long?" Tsumugi question

Riku shook his head "No. I didn't wait long. I just got here myself."

Riku scratch his cheek slightly. "You weren't feeling well lately.. so i was kind of worried."

Tsumugi widened, she was happy that her husband was so worried about her. 

Tsumugi cheek was painted a bright red, her heart was jumping fast in anxiousness, a smile painted her feature as she picture Riku's reaction when she told him the news.  
Tsumugi placing a hand on her stomach. "About the thing I said that i wanted to tell you this morning." 

"I am pregnent about three weeks into the pregnency now. The doctor mention it twins. I have been experiencing morning sickness." Tsumugi finally spoke.

Riku's hues widened widened when he heard the news. "T-Then.. I-I am going to be a father??" 

Tsumugi nodded her head shyly. 

"I-I am going to be a father!" Riku hold Tsumugi tightly in happiness, before he lowered himself placing a ear close to Tsumugi's belly, placing a hand gently on it.

"Baby can you hear me it Father!" he spoke excitedly. "I can't wait to see the both of you. You both better don't Mother too much trouble."

Tsumugi only giggled. "Riku it still early for them to hear you." 

Riku shook his head. "Who knows they might be able to hear me. I will sing to them when they are born." 

Tsumugi interlock her hand with Riku. "I am sure you will be a great father." She leaned in kissing Riku on the cheek.

Riku scratch his cheek lightly. "You think so? That right we should go shopping for baby stuff to prepare for their arrival." 

Tsumugi nodded as she interlock hand with Riku.  
Recalling the moment when they first met when she was assigned as IDOLISH7 manager. Perhaps when the moment their eyes met when she handed the basketball to him  
Riku's earnest and hardworking attitude had capture her heart and from that day on. He had already became her destine partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write Riku and Tsumugi living together given the title. Hope you all enjoy


End file.
